


santa bod

by mwestbelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Christmas, Feedism, Food, M/M, Santa Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: Dating Santa isn't as weird as Bucky thought it would be...but there is this thing he goes through every winter...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged everyone to write kinky Christmas fic, so of course I had to answer my own call.
> 
> This story contains eroticized feeding and weight gain - please take care if that's something that might upset you.

Really, dating Santa wasn’t as weird as you might imagine.

Bucky had expected that it would take some time to get used to the fact that too-good-to-be-true Steve Rogers actually _was_ too good to be true, in the sense that instead of being a toy designer, as he’d claimed, he was actually the next in a long line of Santa Clauses. But it was actually pretty great. Steve was still the same sweet, snarky guy he’d always been, and now that he wasn’t pretending to be taking long trips to somewhere in China where his phone didn’t work, he could FaceTime Bucky from the North Pole, which was pretty fucking cool.

The weirdest part was the weight gain. 

Steve had come clean about the Santa thing a few months into their relationship, near the end of September. Bucky had given him a slow onceover and arched his eyebrows at him. “Not exactly the big guy in the red suit, huh? Hollywood lied to me.”

“Ha ha,” Steve said. He was definitely big, tall and broad, but he was well-muscled with a trim waist, slim hips. No bowl full of jelly in sight. “It’s complicated.” 

They didn’t talk about it more then, but when Steve got back from his next trip to check on things at the North Pole, Bucky couldn’t help but notice that he was looking, well...chunky.

He cupped Steve’s little potbelly with his hand when he got closer, squeezing gently. “What’s this all about? Elves feeding you too many cookies?”

It was just a joke, but Steve started to blush. “Actually, I, uh. I kind of go through this...thing, every year.”

That “thing” turned out to be massive, rapid weight gain. Steve was ravenous; the only time Bucky saw him without food was while he was unconscious. He was constantly eating, nibbling on chips in front of the TV or eating frosting straight out of the can with a knife. He tried to hide it at first, but it wasn’t really something a guy could hide. His belly was constantly taut and full, bloated with food. It was noisy too, rumbling and gurgling through the day and into the night. The first night that Bucky rolled over and rested his hand on the solid side of Steve’s belly, Steve practically melted into the bed.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Bucky whispered against the back of his neck. He rubbed Steve’s stomach gently, feeling how hot his skin was, stretched tight around his glutted belly. “This is part of the deal. I get it.”

Steve didn’t say anything, but when Bucky’s ministrations worked up a belch, he didn’t apologize or pull away. And that was something.

He could tell Steve was less self-conscious after that. He’d text Bucky to ask him to pick up takeout from their favorite deli, only for Bucky to come home and find him halfway through a pizza. By Halloween, Steve had put on a solid thirty pounds, and almost all of it was belly. He was definitely thicker all over, but from the back, it just looked like he’d settled a little bit. It was only when he turned that you’d see the impressive arc of his gut.

They dressed up to hand out candy to the trick or treaters. They didn’t get too many, but that was okay because Steve ate most of the candy anyway. He was polishing off the rest of the bowl on the couch after when he looked guiltily over at Bucky.

“It’s, uh.” He popped another Snickers bar into his mouth, and the rest of the sentence was slightly muffled by caramel. “It’s gonna get worse.”

Bucky leaned over to give him a sticky kiss. “It can’t get _worse_ , because it’s not bad now.”

Steve grunted, but he was smiling when he pulled away, ducking his head a little. Bucky noticed a pudgy little double chin forming when Steve looked down. He didn’t mention it.

It turned out by “worse,” Steve meant _faster_. Bucky had already been in a state of disbelief about how quickly Steve was packing on the pounds, but now it seemed like Steve was somehow fatter every night when they went to bed than he had been that same morning.

His belly stayed high and firm, defying gravity no matter how big it got. But he started to thicken up all over too, padding settling over his muscular pecs and arms. Bucky was more than a little obsessed with Steve’s ass and thighs, so lush and juicy now.

Steve still seemed confused and wondering, that Bucky didn’t care how fat he was getting, but he didn’t bring it up again. Maybe he thought that talking about it would break the spell, but there was no chance of that. Bucky was fascinated by Steve’s new body, the ever-increasing mass of him. He nibbled along the curves of Steve’s body, kissing the still pale and unblemished skin of his belly. Apparently Santa magic prevented stretchmarks.

Bucky went home for Thanksgiving, and Steve went back up to the North Pole to make sure everything was proceeding on schedule.

The first time they FaceTimed, Bucky burst out laughing as soon as they connected.

“Yeah,” Steve said, rubbing ruefully at the short, bristly beard he’d managed to grow in the past two days. “Being up here, it kind of...accelerates things.”

“Huh,” Bucky said, but he was thinking about what might be going on below the tight frame of the phone’s camera.

They were both tired, so nothing got too hot that night. They just curled up in bed, chatting a little until Steve started to nod off. After they disconnected, Bucky lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling and imagining what Steve might look like when he came home.

He returned a couple days later, and Bucky got his answer: disappointingly unchanged.

“Did you _lose_ weight?” Bucky cupped his hands under the heft of Steve’s gut. It was strange how quickly this had become the new normal, but it felt wrong somehow, for Steve to be shrinking instead of growing rounder.

Steve flushed, but he didn’t pull away. “I was busy. Working, y’know.”

The beard, at least, was thick and full. Bucky indulged in a long kiss and nuzzle at Steve’s new whiskers before he pushed him off toward the couch. “I’ll take care of that.”

He’d been nervous about this, taking it to the next level, but any doubts disappeared when he saw how Steve’s eyes lit up at the platter in his hands.

“I told my mom how sad you were to miss Thanksgiving,, so she, uh, insisted I bring some leftovers.” Bucky set the platter down on the coffee table. 

“These are the _leftovers_?” Steve arched his eyebrows at Bucky, though the effect was slightly diminished by his belly grumbling eagerly. Bucky had piled high turkey and stuffing, sweet potatoes and green bean casserole, fluffy dinner rolls with big pats of butter.

“Mmm, Mom likes to feed people.” Bucky grinned and offered Steve the fork. He took it.

The time away had clearly piqued Steve’s appetite. That, and maybe he’d finally started to believe that Bucky was okay with all of this...more than okay, in fact. He didn’t make any pretense of going slow; once the fork was in his hands, he started intently demolishing the platter full of food, making low, appreciative noises as he did.

“Remind me to send your mom a thank you,” Steve mumbled through a mouthful of potato.

“You’ll just have to come visit with me after Christmas. You can thank her, and she can feed you. Two birds, one stone, right?”

Steve swallowed hard, and actually set his fork down for a second. “This...after Christmas, Buck, I get back to normal.”

Bucky had suspected that was probably the case. He’d thought long and hard about it, but it still made his stomach twist with nerves to reach over and rest his hand on the heavy, full curve of Steve’s belly. “What’s normal, anyway?”

“Bucky?” Steve’s eyes were wide, but guarded.

“I mean, it’s up to you. And if this is the way you want to do it, that’s fine. But I like you.” Bucky licked his lips and gently rubbed his hand over the crest of Steve’s belly. “And I like this.”

Steve leans back a little, his gut rounding up even further into Bucky’s hand, pressing intently against him. “You’d want me Santa-style all the time?”

“Sure I would.” Bucky rubbed his thumb gently against Steve’s shirt. “I just want you happy, baby. You seem to like this, and...fuck, you look good too.”

“That so?” Steve grinned and sets his fork down before sitting back and giving Bucky a challenging look. “Show me how good?”

Bucky’s mouth went dry. He’d certainly hoped that Steve would be enthusiastic about the idea, but he never imagined being invited to be such an active participant. He picked up the abandoned fork and did his best to construct the perfect bite. A little turkey, stuffing, some cranberry sauce for flavor. Steve obediently opens his mouth to accept the mouthful. He hums happily, slowly letting the fork slip from his lips, watching Bucky with dark eyes.

It was easy to feed him the rest. Bucky had never done it before, but the movement of the fork from the platter to Steve’s waiting mouth felt strangely natural. Even more so once Steve started to shift in his seat and grumble, and Bucky pressed his hand against Steve’s warm side, rubbing gently as he fed him.

By the time Bucky was scraping that last remnants of the stuffing from the platter, Steve wasn’t the only one grumbling. His belly gurgled audibly, rumbling under the tight confines of his sweater. Still, he opened his mouth to accept that last bite.

“Do you…” Bucky looked down at Steve, who was slumped against the back of the couch, belly mounded up in front of him. There was a little sweat on his brow, and he was breathing in short, tender little gasps, like there wasn’t enough room left for his lungs to expand all the way. He looked gorgeous, but Bucky couldn’t help but lick his lips. “Do you want some more?”

Steve grunted and looked at Bucky through his thick lashes, eyes half-lidded. “Later. I want you now.”

They’d never had sex while Steve was stuffed like this. Bucky had assumed that he wouldn’t be in the mood, but apparently he was wrong. He put the fork down, and frowned a little at Steve. “How do you want me?”

“Mmm.” Steve was still idly rubbing the side of his belly, but the look he gave Bucky was totally filthy. “Why don’t you come here and sit on Santa’s lap?”

“You’re the worst.” Bucky snorted, but he obediently settled carefully on Steve’s lap. A lot more of it was taken up by belly than it used to be, and his cock ended up pressed tight to the firm swell of Steve’s gut trying to get close enough.

Steve slid his hands along Bucky’s thighs to squeeze his ass. “Have you been a good boy this year?”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Bucky leaned in to kiss him, the surest way he knew to keep Steve quiet. He set to work nuzzling at Steve’s beard, sucking kisses along his jawline to his ear. Once he was there, he tugged on Steve’s earlobe with his teeth before murmuring, “You have something in your _sack_ for me, baby?”

Steve almost unseated him with his full body laugh, followed by a groan as the laugh jostled his stuffed belly. “And you say I’m the worst?”

Bucky grinned and climbed off Steve’s lap, settling on the floor between Steve’s knees. “Takes one to know one.”

He was thankful Steve had changed into his sweatpants while Bucky was fixing dinner. Even the sweatpants were bowed under the swell of Steve’s generous gut, the elastic digging into the meat at his hips and thighs. Bucky nipped at his love handles fondly, then hefted his belly up to get at his dick. Steve grumbled at being moved, and the shuffle forced a few burps out of him. Bucky gave his belly a conciliatory pat before moving his focus to Steve’s cock.

Steve’s muscular thighs had always been thick, but now they were plush, plenty to grab hold of while he sucked Steve’s cock into his mouth. Since Steve’s Santa-fication had started, Bucky had gotten an illicit thrill out of how his head bumped the bottom of Steve’s belly while he sucked him. But to know that he was the one who stuffed his belly full made it a thousand times hotter.

Bucky wasn’t fucking around; he pulled out all his best tricks, the surefire ways to get Steve off hard. There would be time later to go slow, tease and explore. Right now, he wanted to show Steve just how much he appreciated his Santa bod.

“Jesus, Bucky.” Steve pushed his hand into Bucky’s hair, holding him close. Which mostly pushed Bucky even more up against his big, round belly. He was clearly too full to do much, weighed down under the weight of his own gut, but his hips twitched under Bucky’s touch, trying to push forward into his mouth.

Bucky moaned around him, taking Steve in as deep as he could. They were getting so close to Christmas now, only weeks away. He could just picture Steve in that red suit, how well he’d fill it out. The shiny gold buckle of his belt resting proudly at the crest of a round belly.

By the time he got far enough out of his reverie to realize that _yeah_ , someone was pulling pretty insistently at his hair, Steve was already coming in his mouth. It took him by surprise, and he choked a little, but he managed to swallow it down.

“I tried to warn you,” Steve said weakly when Bucky pulled off. He looked, if possible, even more round and indolent. He was completely slumped into the couch now, belly rising up tall.

“S’fine.” Bucky shoved his own pants off and clambered back into Steve’s lap. He straddles one of Steve’s thick thighs this time, grinding down against him. “I was distracted.”

“Distracted, huh?” Steve smiled lazily up at Bucky. He rests his hand on Bucky’s lower back, stabilizing him, but otherwise lets Bucky do as he likes.

“Uh huh.” Bucky’s own breathing was getting erratic now, but he managed to grit out, “Thinking about how fat I’m gonna get you by Christmas.”

The look on Steve’s face is what pushed him over the edge, coming against his thigh with a groan.

They stayed like that for a while, breathing against each other. Bucky could feel Steve’s belly rise and fall with each breath, big and taut against Bucky’s own flat stomach.

“I think I’m ready,” Steve said after a few minutes. Bucky pulled back to look down at him quizzically. Steve grinned. “For dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find more chubs at [my kink blog](http://iwritetheweirdstuff.tumblr.com) or general fandom goodness on my [main blog.](http://villainsexuale.tumblr.com)


End file.
